


Parsimonious

by ramudas



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, wow smth NOT nsfw from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: Aaaaaaaaaaa this is soft
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Parsimonious

**Author's Note:**

> pre-devil akira

“Finally, back at my place. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?” Ryo asked, throwing her car keys onto the table.

“Well..." Akira stepped closer to Ryo, putting his hands on his friend's neck. “I know you don't really... understand, uh... human concepts much, as you've said...” He found it weird to dehumanize his friend, but his friend had no memory nor prior exposure to society until he was an already 'socially' developed kid. Ryo didn't learn emotions the way others had. Akira was an empath - he could feel for Ryo. He felt a lot of what Ryo did, although Ryo was never able to properly express himself in a normal way. Akira liked it, he could easily pick up on his emotions through the little things he did. However, this also meant that Ryo was oblivious to the emotions of others, like Akira's love for him. “...But there's something I've been wanting to introduce to you.”

Ryo raised an eyebrow, thinking that surely whatever it was would be meaningless. The smaller one stepped closer, only inches away from Ryo's face.

“Do you know how to kiss?” He asked the taller boy.

“Pfft, yea.” He rolled his eyes, and then opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Before he could get closer, Akira slapped a hand over his mouth.

“No, Ry...” Ryo still didn't understand why Akira shortened his name or gave him nicknames, like ‘baby’ - Ryo surely was not an infant. “This is how I kiss.” He leaned in, removing his hand from his mouth, and pressed his lips against his. Soft, but Ryo's widened eyes never shut. “How did that feel to you...?”

The blond was silent.

“You really don't understand, do you? Ryo, you probably can't tell, but... my blood was rushing.” He held one of Ryo's hands. “You're sweaty. You got excited, too.”

Ryo turned his gaze from the male.

“You liked it, Ryo.” He smiled. “Usually people kiss... for longer, like this...” He leaned in, giving the blond another kiss, and another, repeatedly pecking his lips. He wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck, since Ryo was taller, but held him close. To Akira's surprise, Ryo also wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled back a little, and thanked Akira.

“For what?”

“I... Guess I did like it after all.” He started to walk away, sitting on the couch.

Akira followed, sitting next to him.

Ryo looked over and kissed him again. “So, I can just do this whenever now?”

Beaming, Akira nodded. “Yes! I'm so glad you get it.”

Ryo chuckled. “I'm not sure I exactly know why people do that... or what it's supposed to be for...”

“It's a symbol of love-”

“Love? No such thing.”

“What? Ryo, surely you know about that.”

He sighed. “I know that it's a waste of emotion. Humans live, and then they die. If you never love, you will never suffer. That's why I don't care who lives or who dies, but...”

“But?” It... certainly wasn't news to Akira, hearing his dear friend talk like his, but it was unusual to hear a 'but'. Usually Ryo would talk down about others, as if he was somehow different or above them - perhaps like a god complex. The 'but' rehumanized Ryo, because it meant that there was more to him than that.

“I think... I don't want you to die.”

“Ryo...” A cold sweat overcame Akira. He knew exactly what those words meant, but he wouldn't dare to say them out loud. He simply gave Ryo a fake smile, eyes watering and lips quivering.

“Oh, no, uh...” Ryo quickly leaned in to kiss him, holding the kiss until Akira's tears flooded his cheeks. “Why are you crying? There's no reason to be sad.” Ryo's hands began to sweat again. He knew that Akira, as a human, would die, but... there was truly only one thing he could do.

“Have you heard of Black Sabbath?” 

“No-”

“It's this wicked party, and demons-”

“Demons?”

“Demons! That's what I've been researching, and I've concluded that... Demons love large gatherings of humans, so many emotions and vulnerabilities on display - so, Akira, tonight...”

“Wait, I'm not ready! What do you mean tonight?”

“It's okay.” Ryo smiled.

“Promise?”

“Promise?” Ryo was confused.

“Uh, it's... give me your word that things will be okay. Swear to me that nothing will go... wrong... at that party. I want to trust you.”

“Akira... Can I do this, instead?” He gave his friend a long kiss. “That... is how I will promise you now.”

Akira couldn't help but smile. He kissed Ryo with the smile as well, throwing himself into his lap. Ryo was oblivious to how every kiss meant and felt to Akira, but Akira knew it felt just as good to the blond as it did to him.


End file.
